The Curse of the Black Pearl-Naruto Style!
by Ahsoka4
Summary: An adaptation of the movie with Naruto characters: Blacksmith Naruto Uzumaki teams up with the pirate, Kakashi Hatake, to save Hinata from the evil Captain Sasuke Uchiha and his crew, who are now undead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the middle of the sea was a gray and impenetrable wall of fog. Sailing through the fog was a massive ship that was dubbed the Sea Lion. It also happen to be a massive Japanese Dreadnaught that was part of the Japanese government. It was formidable, frightening and had 25 guns ports on each side.

Onboard the massive dreadnaught on the bow of the ship was a young girl around the age of 12. She wore a cream-colored dress and had short dark-blue hair and moon-white eyes. Her family was part of the Hyuga clan in Japan and her name was Hinata Hyuga. Hinata also happen to be the daughter of the current governor, Hiashi Hyuga.

What Hinata was doing was singing a song. But not just any song. It was a song about pirates. From some strange reason, Hinata has always had this big fascination for pirates. Although, she couldn't exactly explain why though.

"Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's life for me…"

Suddenly, before she could sing any further, Hinata became started when a man with black hair and thick eyebrows startled her. He was a sailor on the ship that went by the name of Might Guy.

"Don't sing more than you've sung already, Hyuga girl," Guy warned her. "From what I gather, cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to call them down on us, do you?"

Shaking nervously at the thought of it and the way Guy made it sound, Hinata replied, "No… no, Mr. Guy."

"Mr. Guy," spoke a young man, dressed up in the garments of the Royal Army named Toneri Otsutsuki. Standing next to him was the Governor, Hiashi Hyuga. "I think you've said enough to Miss Hyuga already. That will do for now."

"I didn't mean any by it, sir," Guy apologized. "Still, you can't be too careful. One shouldn't be singing about pirates in this unnatural fog. It's bad luck."

"I don't base things on luck, Mr. Guy," Toneri told him. "But I will make a note of that. To your station."

"Aye, Captain," Guy replied, as he went to his station mumbling. "It's even bad luck to have a woman onboard as well. They're usually perfect prey for pirates."

Standing in front of Toneri, Hinata said, "I don't mean to sound odd, Mr. Otsutsuki, but I think it would be interesting to meet a pirate."

Toneri patted Hinata on the head and replied, "I would rather you think again, Miss Hyuga. Pirates happen to be violent and vile creatures on the face of the Earth. As Captain, I must make it my job that any pirate that crosses my path ends up with a rope on his neck."

Hinata became a bit frightened since she knew very well that when a pirate is captured, he is most likely to receive the death sentence at the gallows.

Interrupting was Hiashi as he spoke to Toneri. "Captain Otsutsuki, I appreciate your statement there. However, I do advise you refrain from speaking about this subject to my daughter."

"Yes, of course," Toneri agreed. "My apologies, Governor Hyuga." Toneri resumed with his duties.

Turning to her father, Hinata still put on a brave face and replied, "Actually, father, I still find all this topic about pirates quite fascinating."

"Yes," Hiashi nodded. "That's what concerns me. Just try not to think too much about it."

As Hiashi followed after Toneri, Hinata looked back at the bow of the ship. Very little of the sea was visible. Suddenly, something came to view. There was an umbrella floating in the water, which puzzled Hinata. Then a figure came into view. There was a large board and floating on it was a young boy about her age with spiky blonde hair.

Shocked by this, Hinata alerted the crew. "Help! There's a boy in the water!"

Hearing Hinata's cries, Toneri, Hiashi and the crew looked over on the side of the boat and spotted the young boy immediately.

"Man overboard!" Toneri shouted. "Fetch a hook, men! Haul him out of there!"

Reacting quickly, the sailors use a boathook snag the boy. Toneri and Hiashi haul him overboard and lay him on the deck. Toneri pressed his fingers on his neck and still felt a pulse.

"He's alive," Toneri informed everybody.

"Where did he come from?" Hinata asked.

"God almighty," Might Guy spoke with shock.

Attention is turned away from the boy as everyone looked to see what Might Guy was looking at. The sea was no longer empty. Straight ahead was a wreckage from a ship, along with the bodies of the crew. What was left of the ship was now burning.

"What happened here?" Hiashi wondered.

"It had to have been an accident with the powder magazine," Toneri presumed.

"Ha!" Guy laughed. "The chances of that happening are very low. I think everyone's thinking so, I'm already claiming what caused all of this… pirates!"

Hiashi sighed. "But there's no proof of that, Mr. Guy. As Toneri said, it was probably an accident with the powder magazine. Captain Otsutsuki, if there is even the slightest chance one of poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them."

"Of course not, Governor Hyuga," Toneri agreed as he gave his men their orders. "Come about and strike the sails! Unleash the boats! Gunnery crew, jackets off the cannon! Hope for the best, prepare for the worse!"

As the sailors moved the boy elsewhere on the boat, Hiashi looked at his daughter and said, "Hinata, I want you to keep the boy company. He's in your charge now. You'll watch over him, won't you?"

"Yes, father, I will," Hinata agreed, as she went over where the sailors laid the boy.

While the sailors busied themselves to scurry the wreckage of the boat for survivors, Hinata got out a blanket to keep the boy warm. As soon as she laid the blanket on top of him, the boy gasped, reacting quickly as he grabbed Hinata's right wrist. Hinata became startled, but try to calm him down.

"Sshhh, it's alright," Hinata assured the boy. "You're safe now."

"Where am I?" the boy asked, breathing heavily.

"You're onboard the Sea Lion," Hinata answered. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. What's your name?"

"Uzumaki," the boy replied. "Naruto Uzumaki."

Hinata smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Naruto. I'll be watching over you."

Naruto didn't say anything else and passed out, still exhausted from the events that happened.

Suddenly, Hinata happened to notice what looked like a necklace hanging down from Naruto. Curious of what the necklace was, Hinata took a good look at it. The necklace was a golden color. She happen to notice a symbol on it and recognized what it was. The symbol on the necklace was that of the Uchiha clan. She was familiar with the Uchiha who were a family of notorious pirates that sailed the seven seas.

"You're a… pirate," Hinata gasped with shock. She assumed that Naruto must of have been a member of the Uchiha's crew.

"Did he speak?" Toneri asked, startling Hinata, who quickly hid the necklace from Toneri's view.

Hinata answered immediately. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. That's all I found out."

Toneri nodded and gave the sailor their orders on Naruto. "Take him below." The sailors nodded as they carried Naruto below deck.

Hinata quickly steals away from the stern of the ship to examine the necklace she took from Naruto. Then something else came into a view that the sailors did not even notice. Out over the sea, sailing away and moving through the fog, silent as the ghost, was an enormous ship that had black sails and the symbol of a skull with two swords crossed below it.

The sight of the ship frightened Hinata that she could barely even scream or alert anybody. As the ship sailed away into the fog, Hinata would always remember the sight of it.

* * *

5 years later

Hinata Hyuga was now 17-years-old now. She had grew into a beautiful young woman. Instead of the shot hair she had as a child, her hair had grown longer. Hinata had just woken up, relieving the same dream from the day she spotted the pirate ship 5 years ago.

Looking around her bedroom to make sure no one was around. Very sure she was alone, Hinata took the candle that was by her bed and went over to the dressing table, pulling one of the drawers out and reaches into the space to pull something out hidden beneath. What she took out was the same necklace she took from Naruto 5 years ago. She put on the necklace as she couldn't help but be mesmerized by it.

Suddenly, Hinata became startled when there was a knock on her door.

"Hinata," spoke her father, Hiashi. "Is everything alright?"

Knowing her father couldn't see the necklace, Hinata quickly hid it in her bosom where no one would be able to notice it. "Um… yes… yes, everything is fine, father. I just barely got up."

Coming in the room with Hiashi were the handmaidens. "Well, it's about time you got on and about, Hinata. It's such a beautiful day. You shouldn't be sleeping on a day like this."

As one of the handmaidens opened the curtains and windows, the other handmaiden opened a box as Hiashi took it out. "I have a gift for you." Handing it to his daughter, Hinata saw it was a dress that was a mix of blue and violet. She absolutely loved the dress.

"It's beautiful," Hinata said, amazed by the beauty of it. "Thank you, father."

"I thought you'd like it," Hiashi smiled.

"Then again, you wouldn't normally buy a dress as beautiful as this unless it had something to do with a special occasion," Hinata suspected.

"As always, you are very sharp on these things, Hinata," Hiashi replied. "Yes, indeed. Today is a special occasion."

"And what occasion might that be?" Hinata asked, as she hid behind a screened-off dressing area as the handmaidens helped her in the dress.

"Well, as it turns out, there will be a ceremony held today," Hiashi told Hinata. "This ceremony is a celebration of Toneri's promotion to Captain to Major."

"Really?" Hinata replied, surprised by the news. "Well, then I'm happy for him. He deserves it after all those years of hard work and loyal service to our family."

"Indeed, he does," Hiashi agreed. "Toneri is a fine gentleman, don't you think? He's really taken a keen interest in you lately."

Behind the screen, Hinata gasps as the handmaidens tightened a corset around her body.

Concerned of what was happening, Hiashi asked, "Hinata, are you okay? How is the dress coming anyway?"

"I can't really say I fancy the corset," Hinata answered honestly.

"Well, from what I gather, they say it's the latest fashion to women," said Hiashi.

"Latest fashion?" Hinata questioned. "I don't understand how women can wear something that makes it difficult for them to breathe in."

As the handmaidens were finishing helping Hinata into the dress, the butler walks into the room to speak to Hiashi. "My Lord, you have a visitor?"

* * *

The visitor downstairs happen to be the boy that was saved 5 years ago, Naruto Uzumaki. He was dressed up very fancy as he waited for Hiashi downstairs. His spiky blonde hair had grown out a bit and the job he was working at was a Blacksmith that specialized in making swords.

After a while, Hiashi finally arrived downstairs. The reason for Naruto's arrival was to deliver a sword for Toneri due to his promotion to Captain to Major. Naruto didn't want to disappoint Toneri and worked very hard to make the best sword Toneri could possess.

"Naruto," Hiashi spoke. "Good to see you again."

"Same here, Mr. Hyuga," Naruto replied, greeting himself. "I have the sword that you requested." Opening up the case he carried, Naruto revealed the sword as he unsheathed it. "The blade is folded steel with some gold filigree I added on. It's perfectly balanced and the handle is almost as long as the blade."

Examining the sword as Naruto held it up, Hiashi nodded with approval. Sheathing back the sword and into its case, Hiashi replied, "Impressive. Very well done, Naruto. Major Otsutsuki is going to be very pleased with this. As always, your master creates the most excellent swords."

Naruto's face falls flat, but he doesn't show it. Clearly, this was his word and proud of it. His so called master, Motoi, was nothing more than a mere drunk who sleeps all day.

"Oh, yeah, my master works day and night trying to create these swords with every inch of his body," Naruto said, twitching behind Hiashi's back, annoyed he was getting the compliment he deserves. Mumbling, he said to himself, "I swear of the next person doesn't give me credit, I'm going to stick the next sword up his ass."

Hearing someone coming downstairs, Hiashi and Naruto looked and saw it was Hinata in her beautiful blue and violet dress. Naruto couldn't help but be amazed by her beauty. Ever since the day he met Hinata, he never could take his eyes off of her. As a child, he thought Hinata was the most beautiful girl he ever met. Sure, there were plenty of women, but none like Hinata in his eyes.

"Hinata, you look so beautiful," Hiashi complimented.

"Thank you, father," Hinata replied, feeling embarrassed and immediately recognized Naruto as she rushed over to him. "Naruto, I'm so glad to see you again. You know, I sort of had a dream about you last night."

"About me?" Naruto said, blushing a bit.

"Well, it was a dream I had about the day we met," Hinata told him. "Do you remember?"

"That's one memory I'll never forget," Naruto smiled. Hinata smiled back at him as well.

"As much as we would like to chat, Naruto, we really must be going," said Hiashi. "The ceremony will be starting pretty soon and we can't afford to be late."

Opening the doors to get moving, Hinata looked back at Naruto and replied, "I guess I'll see you later, Naruto."

"Yeah, me too," Naruto concurred as he watched Hinata leave.

Little were they both unaware that an unexpected visitor was arriving that would soon change their lives forever.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I would like to confirm that I do not own the film "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl" as it is the property of Gore Verbinski and nor do I own Naruto as well, since that is the property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Notice: This story will be based off the movie itself, only there will be a few changes to it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to my story and I will see you again in the next chapter or story. Be sure to write down your reviews and tell me what you think and check out my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sailing through the windy seas and making his arrival towards the shores of Kyoto was a local pirate sailing off a small boat. The name of the pirate was Kakashi Hatake. Most of his clothes consisted the usual pirate attire, although he the lower half of his face hidden with a black mask, but his eyes and nose remained visible.

As he looked up from the top of his boat gazing at the sight of Kyoto, he started to notice that his boat had sprung a leak. Knowing he couldn't afford to sink now, Kakashi jumped down below the boat and got a bucket to take out as much water as he could.

Nearly reaching the harbor, Kakashi couldn't help but notice the skeletal remains that were hung from a rocky structure. Kakashi knew them as pirates who had received a death sentence from the gallows and took his hat off, saluting his pirate brethrens. Before the skeletal remains were out of sight, he read that sign hung next to the skeletal remains that read: PIRATES, YE BE WARNED!

Finally reach close to the pirate, all the sailors couldn't help but stare at Kakashi's strange appearance. More than that, it was even stranger as they watched as his boat beginning to sink as he stood on top. Luckily, Kakashi manage to land on the port as his entire boat sank.

Relieved that he made it, the next thing Kakashi figured he should do was look for a ship to pillege. Before he could proceed any further, a young man with short brown hair, who was the harbormaster named Yamato stopped him.

"Hold it right there, sir!" Yamato called out. "You should know that every sailor must pay a shilling to take up their boat at the dock."

"Yes, well, I'm in longer need of my boat as you can see," Kakashi pointed as Yamato saw what was left of his ship, which was at the bottom of the dock, with only the top sticking out.

"Well, regardless, I need to know your name," Yamato told Kakashi, as he got out a book to write his name.

Knowing full well he couldn't give afford to give his name and knowing how this man will react if he reports the infamous pirate, Captain Kakashi Hatake, had arrived in Kyoto, Kakashi thought of something to get him off his back.

"I don't think my name will be necessary," Kakashi said to Yamato, as he dropped three shilling into his book. "What do you say you take three shillings and you leave me alone to my business."

Deciding on whether to stick to his procedure or take the money, Yamato decided to go with the money and replied, "Enjoy your visit in Kyoto, sir." Yamato closed his book and went about his business.

While Yamato had his back turn, Kakashi used this moment to snatch a bag full of shillings, considering those were the last of his shillings he used. Walking his way through the port, Kakashi couldn't help but hear the sound of music being played.

Looking over towards a tall cliff structure where a building was, he figured that must be where the Royal Navy outpost was. And considering he was hearing music, he figured there must be a celebration going on. This made Kakashi's job even more easier. With the Royal Navy distracted with this celebration, he could take any ship he wanted for the taking.

Spotting a ship that took to his liking, Kakashi made for the port immediately. Unfortunately, the last thing he ever expected was for two guards to block his way, who were still on duty and not where the celebration was taking place. These two guards were named Izumo and Kotetsu.

"I'm sorry, sir, but this dock is off limits to civilians," Izumo told Kakashi.

"Oh, forgive me, but I wasn't aware of that," Kakashi apologized. "But I insist you let me through. I do have some important business to take care of."

"Either you're brain dead or deaf on ears," Kotetsu said to Kakashi. "We just told you that this dock is off limits."

"Yes, I heard you well," Kakashi replied. "But apparently there's some celebration going on up the fort. Why is it that you two are on duty down here while you should be up there part of the festival?"

"Well, we would be up there, but our orders were very specific," Izumo said. "The newly appointed Major told us that we were to remain here to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians. When orders are given, we follow them."

"Oh, I see," said Kakashi. "I must admit though, that ship is probably one of the finest I have ever seen. Tell me, what can you tell me about its speed?"

"The speed of the Sea Lion is as fast as the sea itself," Izumo explained. "The newly appointed Major has used the Sea Lion to capture some of the world's most notorious pirates. No other ship can match her speed and no pirate has been able to escape her."

"Is that so?" Kakashi questioned. "Well, I'm afraid I'm going to have to correct you on that one. There is one such ship that I heard is very fast that no one was been able to catch her: The Black Pearl."

Kotetsu just laughed when Kakashi mentioned the name of the ship. "Oh, please, the Black Pearl is nothing more than a myth from folklore. It's not a real ship. As Izumo said, the Sea Lion is the most fastest ship that has ever sailed the seas."

"Actually, the Black Pearl is a real ship," Izumo corrected.

Kotetsu laughed once more. "You're just as funny as this wannabe, Izumo. The Black Pearl is not real."

"Yes it is," Izumo argued. "I've see it."

"You've seen it?" Kotetsu questioned.

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by one of the members of the infamous Uchiha clan, who were so evil, that hell itself spat them back out."

"Well… no. But I have seen a ship with black sails."

"Oh, really. And did this ship with black sails happen to be captain by one of the members of the infamous Uchiha clan that hell itself spat them back out. Is that what you're saying you saw."

Thinking about it carefully, Izumo figured Kotetsu all made very good points and just laughed and replied, "No. Definitely, no. I don't even know what I brought it up in the first place."

"And like we told you before, the only fastest ship to sell these seas is the Sea Lion," Kotetsu said, turning towards Kakashi, only to find him gone.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked at each other confused, wondering where Kakashi went. Turning around, they saw that Kakashi was on board the Sea Lion, playing with the wheel of the ship.

"Hey!" Izumo shouted, as he and Kotetsu rushed over to the ship, pointing their guns at Kakashi. "Get away from there!"

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, sir!" Kotetsu told Kakashi.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help but admire this beautiful boat… I mean ship," Kakashi replied.

"What's your name?" Kotetsu questioned.

"My name is Yoshi," Kakashi lied.

"What's your purpose in Kyoto, Mr. Yoshi?" Kotetsu asked, knowing that wasn't his real name.

"And no lies," Izumo warned him.

"Alright, then, I confess," Kakashi said, deciding to reveal everything to them or risk getting himself shot. "It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Okinawa and take vengeance on my first mate, who happen to double crossed me."

Finding that all hard to believe, Izumo replied, "I just said no lies."

Knowing he explained that in such detail, Kotetsu said, "I think he's telling the truth."

"If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us," Izumo corrected Kotetsu.

"Or, perhaps I am telling the truth and you're just refusing believe of what I told you," Kakashi said, correcting Izumo on that part.

Izumo and Kotetsu realized Kakashi got them right there.

* * *

Back up at the fort, the ceremony was already completed as Toneri was now the official Major and had accepted the sword that was made by Naruto. The celebration began as people ate, drank and had conversations with one another.

Hinata, however, was by herself trying to catch her breathe. The corset she was wearing was starting to take an effect on her that she felt as though she was getting dizzy.

Approaching Hinata was Toneri, who smiled at her and said, "Excuse me, Hinata, but might I have a moment alone with you?"

"Oh, well, yes," Hinata replied, taking deep breaths, as she followed Toneri, as they stood by the edge of the fort that was right next to a deep chasm and below down was the sea.

"You look beautiful in that dress, Hinata," Toneri complimented.

"Thank you," smiled Hinata, taking another deep breath.

"Hinata, I apologize if I'm pressing this issue much too soon, but I must get this off my chest of how I really feel about you," Toneri said to her. "Though I am glad to receive this promotion as Major, apparently it feels all empty unless… well… Hinata… I'm deeply in love with you. So I must ask this one question. Will you marry me?"

"I… I can't breathe," Hinata spoke heavily, breathing a bit too fast.

Turning around, Toneri said, "Please, forgive me. I'm sorry. Perhaps it was too soon. Maybe it's best if we took our time."

Without even noticing, Hinata fainted, but she feel over the chasm, falling down towards the sea. Toneri turned around and saw Hinata was gone.

"Hinata?" Wondering where she went, he heard a splash from the water and realized Hinata fell over the chasm and into the sea. "HINATA!" Toneri was ready to jump right in to save her, but was stopped by his Lieutenant named Sai.

"Sir, don't!" Sai warned him. "Even if you jumped in after her, there's a chance you could hit the rocks. It's a miracle she missed them."

* * *

Below on the docks, Kakashi, who was in a middle of a conversation with Izumo and Kotetsu, had all heard the splash and saw it was Hinata who fell in the water. They realized she was in real trouble if she wasn't popping back up.

"Well, a woman is in trouble and you two are part of the Royal Navy," Kakashi told them. "Are you two going to just stand there or save her?"

"We can't swim!" they all said in unison.

Kakashi sighed as he shook his head. "Oh, boy. And yet you two swore an oath to save and protect your people. I guess I'll have to do it myself." Kakashi took off his jacket, hat and provisions, knowing they will only slow him down. "Whatever you do, don't lose these." Kakashi dived right in and swam as fast as he could to save Hinata.

Spotting her, Kakashi grabbed and held her by her waist as they rose back up to the surface. Little was Kakashi unaware of the golden necklace with the Uchiha symbol that suddenly released a brief vibration.

* * *

From the far distance of where Kyoto was, the Captain of the Black Pearl, the notorious Sasuke Uchiha felt that vibration as well did his crew. Staring at his crew with a serious expression on his face that made the entire crew shiver with fear, Sasuke said, "At last, we found it. The last piece."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reaching up the surface with Hinata, Kakashi hangs on to her as swims back to the dock. Swimming back with a person was easier said than done. Every time he held onto Hinata, she kept slipping from his arms. Trying to think quickly on how to get her to the docks faster, Kakashi realized it was the velvet of Hinata's dress that was causing her to sink.

Kakashi then pulls at the buttons of the velvet of Hinata's dress and slips the dress right off her, leaving her only on her white garments. With the dress out of the way, it made it easy for Kakashi to carry and swim them back to shore now that she was light as a feather.

Getting back to the docks fast, Izumo and Kotetsu meet up with Kakashi there immediately as they pull Hinata back up. They try to get her to breathe, but Hinata was not responding.

"She's not breathing," Izumo told Kakashi.

Climbing onto the docks, Kakashi steps up as he took out his kunai weapon from his belt. He slit the corset Hinata was wearing on her waist and yanks it away. Hinata remained still for a moment until she finally coughed up the water from her body. She chokes until she can finally feel the air reaching into her lungs.

Kotetsu sighed with relief. "I never would have thought of that."

"Well, it should have been obvious," Kakashi pointed out. "The stuff you hear about the corset being the lastest fashion is pure trash. Many women I met complained how they can hardly breathe in them."

"Remind me to never get a corset for the girl I meet," Izumo told Kotetsu, jokingly.

Noticing the object Hinata wore around her neck, Kakashi grasped it and took a good look at the gold medallion. The symbol it had shocked him and recognized it from the infamous Uchiha clan. Kakashi was very familiar with the Uchiha pirate family.

"Where did you get that?" Kakashi asked Hinata.

Before Hinata can answer, Toneri, along with Hiashi, and the troops arrive at the dock. What happen next was that Toneri took out his sword and pointed it at Kakashi's neck, assuming he was there to harm Hinata.

"On your feet," he demanded.

The situation was looking bad for Kakashi as he stood up with Toneri keeping his new sword pointed at him. Many assumed the worse when they saw most of Hinata's clothes were gone as she was in nothing more than her garments. Hiashi rushed to his daughter as he took off his coat and wrapped Hinata with it.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Hiashi asked with concern.

Hinata nodded. "Yes, I'm fine father. But don't hurt this man. He saved my life."

Even after hearing this news, Toneri was still wary of Kakashi. Despite that, he put his sword away as he held out to shake his hand. "Thank you, sir. You have my gratitude."

Just when Kakashi was about to shake Toneri's hand, Toneri tighten his grp on Kakashi's right arm and tears the sleeve of his shirt that exposed a symbol Toneri was familiar with.

"I can imagine with had a run in with the Hanzo family business, pirate?" Toneri questioned, sneering at Kakashi.

The soldiers react in shock that they had a pirate in their port and pointed their guns at him. Even if Kakashi did save Hinata, Hiashi did see them as an excuse to let him go since he knew very well that any pirate that came into their town was to receive the death sentence since pirates have been known to commit unforgivable crimes.

"Major, I want this man hanged tomorrow," Hiashi told Toneri, shocking Hinata.

"As you wish, Governor," Toneri replied. "Nothing would give me enough pleasure to see this scum hanged. Sai! Fetch me some iron."

"Yes, Major," said Sai, as he went to fetch some irons for Kakashi.

Keeping his grip on Kakashi's arm, he began to notice something else under the Hanzo family symbol. He removes the sleeve of Kakashi shirt even more and saw his tattoo. Toneri was familiar with the tattoo as it was the symbol of the Hatake clan, another family of pirates. He had heard stories of the infamous pirate, Sakumo Hatake, but was also nick-named "The White Fang." For many years that pirate has always manage to avoid capture and up until this day he has never been caught. Toneri realized this must be his son he heard rumors about, Kakashi Hatake. However, unlike his family, many spread rumors of Kakashi being a joke and was the worse pirate anyone ever came across.

"So you're a member of that despicable Hatake pirate family, are you?" Toneri figured. "Kakashi Hatake, I presume, the son of the 'The White Fang'?"

"Actually, I prefer if you call me Captain Kakashi Hatake," Kakashi corrected.

"A Captain, you say?" Toneri questioned. "Well, I don't see your ship, Captain. If you were really a Captain, you would have a ship with you. Not to mention a crew."

"Well, it's a funny and yet complicated story," Kakashi chuckled nervously.

Approaching Toneri, Izumo said, "Major, according to what he told us, he said he came to commandeer one of our ships."

Toneri grinned at Kakashi as he let his grip on him go and took out his sword, keeping it pointed at him, once more. "Is that so."

"And these are his effects, if you like to inspect them, Major," spoke Kotetsu, as Toneri, again, put away his sword to inspect Kakashi's belongings.

"No additional shots or powder. A ridiculous compass that doesn't point North." Toneri unsheated Kakashi's sword, expecting it to be a riculous weapon, but it turned it to be a good sword. Almost as good as his. "And I was really expecting your sword to be made of wood."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow at Toneri. "I'm a pirate. Even I wouldn't be that dumb to think a wooden sword would be a good weapon. If that were the case, I'd be dead already."

"Which you will be, soon enough," Toneri added. "From the stories I heard, you're a complete disgrace to your family and a disgrace to every pirate. They always said you were the worse pirate that ever sailed these seas."

"Really?" Kakashi questioned. "Is that what they're saying these days? Because I thing you my exaggerated a bit on those wild stories."

Returning with the shackles, Sai handed Toneri the irons as he hauled Kakashi to shack him. Hinata found this outrageous. Even if Kakashi did commit terrible crimes, she try to think of a way to have him go free. After all, he did save her life.

"Major Otsutsuki, I must protest on this," Hinata told Toneri, throwing off her father's coat and approaching the Major. "I don't care what he's done. I demand that Mr. Hatake go free. Shouldn't saving me be enough? No other pirate would have done that for anybody."

"I'm grateful that you're okay, Hinata, but the law is the law and even saving you cannot absolve him of the other crimes he's committed," Toneri stated.

"You know he's pretty much right on that part," Kakashi said to Hinata, once Sai finished putting the shackles on him. "Which is why I really hate to do this." Without warning, Kakashi kicked Sai towards Toneri and put his shackles around Hinata's neck.

The soldiers were about to open fire on Kakashi and Hinata when Hiashi shouted, "NO! Don't shoot!"

"Miss Hinata, I appreciate the fact that you sympathize with me," Kakashi told her. "Not many people would sympathize with pirates nowadays. And since I saved you, I expect you to return the favor. For example, could you ask the Major to return my effects, please."

Shaking with fear as Kakashi held the cold chains around her neck, Hinata looked at Toneri and replied, "Please, hand me his belongings."

Toneri grinded his teeth, seeing as he had no choice but to comply if he wanted Hinata to live. Handing them over to Hinata, she found this all humiliating as she found herself putting Kakashi's belongings on him.

Once she was done, Hinata glared at him. "I can't believe I stood up for you. My father was right about you're kind. All you pirates are despicable."

"That's how we pirates survive, Miss Hinata," Kakashi said to her. "Being despicable, lying and pillaging is how a pirate's life is." With his pistol is his hands, Kakashi slowly back away with Hinata as the soldiers walked towards them slowly as well. "Gentlemen and my lady, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Kakashi Hatake!"

No longer needing to use Hinata as a hostage, Kakashi pushed her towards her father and Toneri. Kakashi grabs a rope and pulls free a belaying pin. A counterweight drops and Kakashi is lifted up to the middle of the gantry, where he grabs a second rope.

The soldiers fired their pistols but miss Kakashi. Kakashi swings out, out, out away and around from the gantry. Finally, Kakashi stopped spinning around and got onto the top of a ship and quickly snaps the length of his chains around a line and grabs hold of the far loop and slides down the line.

Kakashi drops to the deck of the ship and then runs towards a bridge as the soldiers continue to fire on him and manage to disappear from their sights.

* * *

As the soldiers headed into the town to pursue Kakashi, Toneri looked towards Hinata and said, "Hinata, are you alright?"

"Yes," Hinata replied, shivering. "I'm fine. But go and capture him."

Toneri nodded as he left with Sai to go after Kakashi, who could by hiding anywhere in the town and hoped he didn't get away. Other than chasing him, he made an announcement in the town to keep an eye out for a pirate.

"Here, wear this, Hinata," Hiashi said, putting the coat on her to keep his daughter warm.

"Thank you, father," said Hinata. "Also, how about next time you buy me a dress, you don't include the corset. I almost drowned in that."

Hiashi smiled as he hugged his daughter. "I'll take that under advisery."

* * *

The soldiers marches through the streets of the town to look for Kakashi. When a group of soldiers passed by a Blacksmith shop, they didn't take notice that Kakashi was hiding behind a statue. When he checked to see if the soldiers were gone around the area, he manages to slip in through the doors of the Blacksmith shop.

Kakashi looked around the area since he knew the first thing that needed to be done was free himself from the shackles. This shop had no windows and was lit by lanterns. Work that was in progress was scattered around, but much of the place was tidy and neat.

Getting some tools to break the chains off, Kakashi became startled by a noise. He turned around and saw only a man, who had been drunk, passed out. This man was one of the Blacksmith's by the name of Motoi. Motoi was in the corner sleeping. Kakashi had no idea this man was even here, but surprised he didn't even hear him come in.

Making sure if this man was a heavy sleeper, Kakashi tapped his shoulder, but he barely budged. Kakashi then shouted towards his ear and he barely flinched or moved. This all work to his advantage since Kakashi knew he could be as loud as he could and Motoi would never wake up.

Kakashi got to work right away to break the chains off. He placed them on the anvil and try to snap them off using a hammer. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to break the chains. That was when Kakashi took notice of the moving wheel and the donkey, who sat there, who moved the wheel.

In order to get the donkey moving, Kakashi took a tool where the tip was hot from the heat. He stuck it up the donkey's rear end, as the donkey yelped and got moving. Placing his chains on the wheel as it moved in between the other wheel, it was enough to break the chains off.

Just when Kakashi thought he was a free man, he heard the door opening. That was the last thing he needed as he quickly found a hiding spot before the person caught sight of him.

Entering the shop was the young blacksmith, Naruto Uzumaki. When he saw the donkey running around in a hurry, he calmed the donkey down. Naruto was a bit puzzled of how the donkey was running. It almost looked as though someone hurt him. Taking his coat off, Naruto just grinned when he saw Motoi passed out.

"Typical of you," Naruto said. "Always getting drunk. I don't know everyone is giving you credit when you're always passed out."

Before Naruto could get to work on making new swords, he suddenly heard a rustling sound. Realizing some was in the shop, Naruto took out a sword. "Come out right now and show yourself! I know you're in here!"

Revealing himself from the shadows, Naruto found himself confronting a man who kept his face covered. Pulling out his sword as well, Naruto realized that he must be the pirate the army announced they were looking for, the infamous pirate Captain Kakashi Hatake.

"So I can assume you're the pirate they're hunting?" Naruto asked Kakashi, as they pointed their swords at each other.

"Perhaps," Kakashi replied, looking closely at Naruto and noticed his appearance looked very familiar. "But you resemble someone I knew a long time ago. We haven't met, have we?"

"Yeah, right," Naruto retorted. "Why would I make it my business meeting pirates?"

"Well, if that's the case, I see no reason to fight you," Kakashi told Naruto. "So, if we can act like civilized people, why don't you step aside and I can be on my way without us shedding any blood."

Refusing to put his sword down, Naruto replied, "Nice try, but I'm not falling for any cheap tricks you have up your sleeves. I'm not letting you go. Not after when you threatened Hinata."

Kakashi stared at Naruto with a serious look. "I suggest you think wisely, son. Crossing blades with a pirate will earn you a death sentence."

In response, Naruto assumes an engarde position. Kakashi appraises him, unhappy to see Naruto knows what he's doing.

Kakashi attacks. The two men stand in one place, trading feints, thrusts and parries with lightning speed, almost impossible to follow. Naruto has no trouble matching Kakashi.

"I must admit that you're very skilled with a sword at your age," Kakashi admitted. "It reminds me of a young boy I taught. "Your form is excellent, but you need some help on your footwork."

Using that to his advantage, Kakashi take a step around an imaginary circle. Naruto steps the other way, maintaining his relationship to Kakashi.

"Very good," Kakashi commended. "You're quite the fast learner. As much as I would love to give lessons, I must be on my way."

Naruto realized what Kakashi just did, as he turned them both around as a way to escape. As Kakashi heads for the door, Naruto reacts angrily at his trick and throws his sword at the door.

The sword buries itself into the door, just above the latch, barely missing Kakashi. Kakashi pulls onto the sword, but it wouldn't budge as the sword as buried real deep, preventing Kakashi from leaving the shop.

"That was very clever of you, boy," Kakashi said. "You now realize that now that you have prevented my escape, you're going to have to pay for it with your life."

"Yeah, well, just try it," Naruto dared. "Taking me down won't be that easy and I refuse to be taken down by a pirate."

"I like your confidence," said Kakashi. "But I wouldn't too over-confident if I were you."

Eyes on Kakashi, Naruto simply picks up a new sword from an anvil. Kakashi slumps in dismay, but then leaps forward.

Naruto and Kakashi duel. Their blades flash and ring. Suddenly, Kakashi swing the chain to his left hand at Naruto's head. Naruto ducks it, come up wide-eyed.

Then Kakashi's chains smashes across Naruto's sword, disarming him.

Naruto quickly picks up another sword. Kakashi becomes aware that the entire room is filled with swords in various stages of completion.

"Who makes all these?" Kakashi asked, curiously.

"I do," Naruto replied, clashing his sword again with Kakashi. "And I practice with them 3 hours a day."

Surprised to hear this from Naruto as he dodged an attack from him, he said, "No offense, but you need to take it easy. Get outside and smell the flowers or at least find yourself a girlfriend." The two of them found themselves parrying their swords against the other. "Or, perhaps the reason your practice 3 hours a day is that you've already found one, but just can't get her. I'm an expert on romance and would be happy to give you advice on women."

Naruto just grins at Kakashi as he pushed him back. "No. The only reason I practice 3 hours a day is so when I meet a pirate. I'm not going to be one of those people who's going to let himself be robbed by one."

Kakashi parried Naruto's attacks with his sword and chains. Kakashi's chain wraps around Naruto's sword. Naruto twists the handle of his guard through a link, and stabs the sword up into the ceiling.

Finding himself suspended from the ceiling, Kakashi tries to break free. Using his full weight, Kakashi yanks the sword from the ceiling and falls on top of a wagon. Barely stepping on the wagon, Naruto was suddenly lifted to the top, hanging onto a wooden bar.

Seeing Naruto on top, Kakashi saw his opportunity to escape. But that was too soon to think about as Naruto cut a top off a weight of barrels and they fell on the wagon Kakashi was standing on, lifting him up as he hung onto the wooden bar and pulled himself back up.

Keeping their balance on the wooden bars, the two of the clashed swords once more. Fighting with all their speed, Kakashi found himself disarmed by Naruto. Refusing to accept defeat, Kakashi thought quickly as he jumped down with Naruto giving chase.

Finding himself cornered by Naruto, Kakashi gets a bag full of sand and spread it into Naruto's face. As Naruto try to open his eyes, he found Kakashi pointing his pistol at him.

"Well, looks like I won this match," Kakashi told Naruto.

"You didn't win," Naruto complained. "You just cheated. You can't win using a pistol. That's not fair game."

"I'm a pirate, kid," Kakashi said to him. "It's not my job to be fair game."

That was when they heard the doors rumbling. Kakashi and Naruto turned around and realized it was the soldiers trying to force themselves in.

Knowing he had to leave quick, Kakashi was about to make a run for it, only for Naruto to stand in the way of the exit.

"Move away, son" Kakashi advised him. "I really don't want to kill you. I have nothing personal with you. There's other matters I must attend to."

"No!" Naruto bellowed. "I can't just let you escape. Like all other pirates, you need to pay for your crimes."

Left with no other option, Kakashi got ready to pull the trigger. "I was saving this shot for someone else. But seeing as you won't move, I have no other choice. I'm sorry."

Before he could even pull the trigger, Kakashi was suddenly hit on the head with a glass bottle that knocked him out right away. Unexpectedly, the person who knocked out Kakashi was Mr. Motoi, which surprised Naruto.

Toneri, along with his troops, came right in as soon as Kakashi was knocked it. All of this saved them the trouble of trying to subdue him themselves.

Ignoring Naruto as he approached Motoi, Toneri said, "Excellent work, Mr. Motoi. You've done your military a good service of capturing a dangerous fugitive."

"Always glad to be of help," Motoi replied. "I'm just doing what any decent person would do."

Looking down at the knocked out Kakashi, Toneri replied, "Well, so much for the infamous Kakashi Hatake. Unfortunately for you, your families legacy ends here. We'll remember this as the day you almost escaped."

"Take him away!" Sai ordered the soldiers as they carried the knocked out Kakashi away.

Naruto just rolled his eyes, finding this all unbelievable. He was the one that fought and helped to capture Kakashi, but everyone just passed him like he didn't exist. "Why are they congratulating Motoi for. I crossed sword with the guy. I swear, nobody gives me enough credit for anything."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Night had taken its course over on the shores of Kyoto. From out of nowhere, think blanket of fog suddenly appeared. The fog was so thick that the people of the town could barely see right through it. What was only visible was the fort that Toneri and his men were guarding.

Below the fort was the prison ground where most of the prisoners (mainly pirates) were all kept and Kakashi was one of the fresh new prisoners in there. Kakashi was put in one single cell by himself that was next to a cell that contain a group of pirates named Dosu Kinuta, Kin Tsuchi and Zaku Abumi.

The trio were in their prison cells holding out a couple of bones towards a dog, who held the prison keys in his mouth. They were doing everything they could to get the dog to come towards them so they can get the keys. From everything they tried, they bribed him with bones, whistled to him, not to mention talking cute to the dog as well. Unfortunately, they dog wouldn't budge.

Knowing they were trying too hard, Kakashi replied, "You three keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move. And besides, it's not really the bone the dog once. It's the scene of the smell of the bone that really attracts him."

Looking at Kakashi with a serious look, Zaku said, "Well, excuse us for trying too hard. If you're so smart, why don't you give it a try."

Kakashi chuckled. "I would. But, seeing you make fools of yourselves is just too enjoyable to pass up."

Ignoring Kakashi's advice, the trio continued on with trying to get the dog to give up the keys.

* * *

Inside of the Governor's mansion in Hinata's bedroom, the handmaiden, a purple-haired girl named Sumire Kakei was putting in some hot coal into a bedwarmer from the fireplace. Once she had enough coal, Sumire slid the bedwarmer between the sheets at the end of Hinata's bed, who was reading a book.

"Thank you, Sumire," Hinata said. "That feels so much better."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Hyuga," Sumire nodded. "After all, it's been a difficult day for you, I can imagine."

"Yes, it was," Hinata agreed. "So many things happened all at once. I wasn't expecting Toneri to propose. And then me falling into the ocean and being threatened by the pirate suddenly happened out of the blue."

"Speaking of which, did you ever give Major Toneri an answer to his proposal?" Sumire asked.

Hinata sighed. "Unfortunately… no. I know we've known each other for quite some time… but I'm not positively sure how I feel about him entirely."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to decide, Miss Hyuga, I'm sure" said Sumire. "To be honest, I really thought Naruto would be the first one to propose to you. Haven't you always had feeling for Naruto, Miss?"

Hinata blushed as his face turned red. "What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about. Naruto and I… are just… friends."

Sumire smiled. "You don't have to say, Miss. I know how you really feel about Naruto. Anyhow, I must be on my way." Sumire then left the room.

Hinata sat in her bed as she continued to read. Part of her couldn't ignore her feelings for Naruto. She really did wanted to confess her feelings to him, but she was afraid of what her father might think. A governor's daughter and a blacksmith being engaged didn't seem like a smart match. To some people, a governor's daughter being engaged to a fine military office seemed like the right way to go. Hinata wasn't sure what to decide at the moment.

Looking at the pirate medallion around her neck that she hid from Sumire, Hinata noticed something strange happening. The candle in her bedroom was going out as if wind was blowing against it. But she was inside and the windows were all closed. Hinata found all of this to be a bit odd.

* * *

Working in his shop, Naruto was constructing another sword when he started to get bad vibes for some reason. Opening a window, Naruto realized the weather seemed a bit colder than usual during this summer season. Not only that, he thought it was strange that this thick fog suddenly appeared. Naruto couldn't help shake off the bad feeling he was getting in his stomach.

* * *

Up at the fort, Hiashi and Toneri were walking together along the far wall. Toneri, like most others, thought it was strange that this fog appeared from nowhere, as if some force sent it. Looking where the ocean was, Toneri could have sworn he saw a ship. Taking another look, he saw it wasn't there. He put it out of his mind and figured it might have been his imagination.

"Has my daughter given you an answer yet?" Hiashi asked Toneri.

"No," Toneri replied. "She hasn't."

"Well, that's understandable if she hasn't," Hiashi figured. "After all, she's had a very overwhelming day. So much has happened all in one day." Hiashi began to take notice how ugly the fog was getting. "Toneri, don't you find it odd that this fog would appear during the hot season."

"Indeed, I do, sir," Toneri concurred, having a serious look as he turned his attention back on the ocean. "In fact, I find it a bit off." Noticing movement in the water once more, Toneri took another look and then saw it. This ship in the water was not his imagination. In fact, he saw the ship revealing its cannons as it took aim at the fort. "Sir, take cover!"

Toneri grabbed Hiashi, pushing him to the ground as the cannon fire barely missed them by an inch. "Return fire!" Toneri shouted to his men, as they all ran to their stations. They found themselves under attack by pirates.

The pirates that were attacking Kyoto were no ordinary pirates. These were pirates who sailed under the Black Pearl that was captained by the most fearsome pirate that made men and pirates tremble… Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

From his prison cell, Kakashi could heard the sound of cannon fire going on and looked from his cell window to check it out. "No… could it be… it's the Black Pearl. So, you've come looking for it, Sasuke."

Their eyes wide open with fear, Dosu approached Kakashi's cell and asked, "Did you say the Black Pearl… as in the Black Pearl itself."

"None other," Kakashi replied.

"I've heard frightening stories about the Black Pearl," spoke Kin. "She preys on ships and settlements that come her way. Anyone who confronts its crew are never left alive."

"Is that so," said Kakashi, finding this very intriguing, looking back out the window. "Well, I must say, Sasuke, you've indeed created a fearsome reputation for yourself. If I wasn't locked in this cell, I would confront you personally for leaving me to die." Kakashi hoped that day would come when he could exact his revenge on his treacherous first mate.

* * *

The Black Pearl could not be seen through the fog. However, only parts of her can be seen by the light of the gunfire as she fired her cannons. Streets, buildings, docks and ships shatter and explode from the onslaught. Villagers begin to panic as they run for cover, dodging the flying debris as best they can. If this was not hell on Earth, then it was about to be.

Long boats emerge from the fog, all of them carrying armed pirates. They swarm from the boats, striking down villagers without mercy and setting buildings on fire.

Naruto gets two small axes and straps it to his belt when he saw the pirates destroying and terrorizing villagers in their path. Knowing he'll be a sword fight with one of the pirates, Naruto takes the best sword from his shop and walks among the crowd to take on as many pirates as he could.

A woman ran past a vicious pirate, who was throwing bombs into a building through a window. As the bombs exploded, the vicious pirate noticed the woman and chased after her. Naruto took notice of this and threw one of his axes at the vicious pirate, striking him down. Getting his axe from the dead pirate, Naruto took on more. Never would he ever thought he defend a town from pirates and for some reason, the feeling was exciting.

* * *

Up at the Governor's mansion, Hinata opened the windows and sees all the chaos that was going on in the town as fires were ablaze here and there. She even saw the harbor was on fire, being attacked by pirates. What even scared Hinata was hearing the screams of the villagers that fled for their lives. Not only that, the sound of cannon fire startled her.

Noticing a light from a small distance from her window, Hinata saw a number of figures, who were all actually pirates that carried torches. Hinata quickly headed downstairs and knew she had to use something to keep the pirates locked out.

The pirates, who were being led by two other pirates, Jinpashi and Kushimaru (former pirates of their crew, The Seven Swordsman) broke through the gates as they headed towards the mansion.

From inside the mansion, the pirates knocked on the door as one of the servants of the mansion went to answer the door. Hinata was hoping to get there in time to barricade the door but came too late when the servant opened the door.

"Wait, don't!" Hinata shouted.

Opening the door and finding himself facing a long-haired masked ninja, Kushimaru replied, "Hello, chum." Kushimaru pulls out his gun and shoots the servant, making Hinata scream.

The servant's body crumbles to the ground as the pirates began to invade and raid the mansion for possession they could take that were valuable. Hearing something calling to them, Jinpashi and Kushimaru looked upstairs and noticed Hinata and made a dash towards her.

Hinata quickly retreated to her room and locked the door as she try to figure out what to do next. Turning around, Hinata became startled when she bumped into Sumire, who was also hiding in the room when she saw the pirates attacking the town.

"Miss Hyuga, you must hide, quick!" Sumire urged. "The pirates have come to kidnap you!"

"Kidnap me?" Hinata questioned. "What would they want with me?"

"Don't you see," Sumire replied. "You're the Governor's daughter. Kidnapping you would mean they can ransom you for any amount of money they want."

Thinking it about it thoroughly, Hinata knew it can't be quite that simple. Sure, her father was the Governor, but only a small time Governor. If they wanted to kidnap somebody, it would be someone more official. That's when she realized something. The day Naruto was found, she found the medallion and on that same day she saw that pirate ship sailing away. The fact they were here and that she wore the medallion was no coincidence. The medallion is what the pirates were after, not her.

Hearing the pirates breaking down the door, Hinata knew she had to get Sumire out of harm's way and told her what to do. "Listen to me, Sumire. So far, they haven't seen you. Right now, find a safe place to hide. When the first chance you get, run to the fort and inform Major Toneri and my father."

"Yes, Miss Hyuga," Sumire replied. "And be safe."

Doing as Hinata told her, Sumire hid under the bed as Hinata headed straight for the bathroom, holding the bedwarmer and hid by the side of the door, waiting for her opportunity to attack the pirates.

Breaking the door down and heading straight for the bathroom when they saw the open door, Hinata smacked Kushimaru in the face with the bedwarmer, knocking him out. When Sumire saw her chance, she ran straight for the door.

Attempting to hit Jinpashi with the bedwarmer, he caught Hinata by her arm and stopped her. She try to force her arms out, but Jinpashi held on tight to Hinata's arms and laughed menacingly at her. Trying to find a way out of this situation, Hinata opened up the bedwarmer, pouring hot coal on Jinpashi, who screamed from the pain.

With Jinpash distracted, Hinata ran pass him as Kushimaru got back up and saw Hinata making a run for it. He urged his partner, Jinpashi to hurry as they ran after Hinata downstairs.

Seeing the door wide open as she try to make a break for it, Hinata found herself block as Kushimaru and Jinpashi jumped down the stairs and had her cornered. When they were about to attack Hinata, they became distracted when a fellow pirate came from a room, holding some jewelry he stole. From out of nowhere, the Black Pearl fires one of its cannonballs, hitting the pirate in the room, sending him flying.

Using this distraction to her advantage, Hinata ran right past the duo. She was able to buy herself a little time when the chandelier fell right off, nearly hitting Kushimaru and Jinpashi. Hinata ran into a dining room and locked the doors as she looked around for a weapon.

It wasn't too hard for Kushimaru and Jinpashi to break down the door as they searched for Hinata. They didn't see any sign of her, but did see a window open, assuming she escaped through there. Jinpashi was about to chase after her, but Kushimaru stopped him, knowing this was a trick.

"You can't fool us, girl!" Kushimaru called out. "We know you're here. Why not make it easy on yourself and come out? I promise we won't hurt you. All we want is the medallion that calls to us."

Realizing her hunch was right, Hinata looked at the medallion she possessed. If they were after that medallion all those years ago, that also meant they must be after Naruto.

Noticing the pirates found her hiding in the closet, Kushimaru opened the and pointed a gun at her. "Hello, hello, little beauty."

Before Kushimaru could pull the trigger, Hinata shouted, "Parley!"

Shocked by the word she spoke, Kushimaru asked, "What did you say?"

"Parley!" Hinata repeated. "I invoke the right of parley. According to the code of Brethen, set down by pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to the captain."

"I don't need a history lesson, girl," Kushimaru snarled. "I know what the code means."

Hinata continued on. "If an adversary demands parley, you can do them no harm until the parley is complete."

"Blast that code!" Jinpashi bellowed. "Let's just kill her right now and take the medallion!"

"No, Jinpashi," Kushimaru warned him. "You know better than to cross the captain. He always finds out if we do something behind his back. We have no choice but to take her to the captain. It's pirate law for us to honor the code."

Jinpashi grumbled as he gave in to what Kushimaru demanded. Without a fuss, Hinata went with them, hoping she can negotiate with their infamous captain.

* * *

Back out in the town, Naruto was in the middle of a sword fight with a big brute of a pirate. Naruto had already taken out at least 13 pirates and number 14 was proving hard to take down. Already, Naruto was getting exhausted from taking out the pirates.

Fighting as hard as he could, Naruto was about to swing his sword at the pirates right shoulder, but he grabbed Naruto's arm and pointed his own blade at his neck. The pirate chuckled evilly. "Say good-bye, boy!"

Without warning, a sign that was held by a chain fell right down. Naruto kicked the pirate where it hurts as the sign came tumbling down and squashed him.

"Good-bye and so long, buddy," Naruto quipped as he went to fight the next pirate. When he turned around, he saw three figures and one of them he recognized. Among them was Hinata, who was being hauled away by two pirates. "Hinata!"

Before Naruto could get to them, he saw a vicious looking pirate blocking his way, laughing at him. Naruto found this confusing because he could have sworn he seen this pirate already.

"Hold on a second, didn't I kill you?" Naruto asked.

"Did you?" the vicious pirate questioned. "I don't really recall. But right now, I'd be more worried about what's below you."

Wondering what the pirate meant as he looked down, Naruto noticed a bomb that was ready to go off. It would be pointless for Naruto to run, but when the bomb was supposed to explode, it didn't. The bomb was a dud.

Realizing Naruto held a sword in his head and he had no bombs or had a weapon, the pirate said, "Oh, no."

Naruto grinned at the pirate. "Don't know how you're alive, buddy. But it doesn't matter to me. It just means I can kick your ass double time."

When Naruto was about to attack the vicious pirate, another pirate came along and smacked a frying pan on Naruto's head. Naruto was knocked out immediately. The vicious pirate made a run for it, heading for the boats to board back on the Black Pearl.

* * *

Another blast of cannon fire went off, hitting the walls of the prison cell. Unfortunately, it only hit the cell Dosu, Kin and Zaku were kept in. Kakashi couldn't believe his luck as the three pirates made a run for it.

"See you around, buddy," Zaku grinned. "We'd help break you out ourselves, but we'd rather not risk it. Enjoy your trip to the gallows." The three of them ran laughing at Kakashi.

Despite his luck of not being free, Kakashi didn't think all hope was lost. Since those three pirates didn't bother to follow his advice, he saw his advantage to attract the dog to him and get those keys and thus gain his freedom to pursue Sasuke.


End file.
